Amortentia para el Corazón
by Schmetterling Honey
Summary: ¿Si dos días antes de San Valentín -festividad inventada por los comercios, según Hermione-, te enteras de que a la última persona a la que querrías ver le van a dar Amortentia...Arriesgarías tu corazón para salvar el suyo? OneShot Dramione.


Hola! Bueno, hacía muchísimo que no colgaba nada del mundo de Harry Potter y por varios motivos dejé mi anterior cuenta y me fui olvidadndo un poco de todo esto. Pero hace unas semanas me dije "Mett, ¿qué pasaría si escribes algún Dramione?" Y con lo que me gustan a mí... me puse delante de la pantalla del Word y este es el resultado xD.

Pues nada, aquí os dejo leyendo, que espero que os guste :)

* * *

Nada de todo esto me pertenece, ya que ni soy rubia ni tengo millones y mucho menos me llamo J.. Pero si te ocurre plagiarme... Te meriendo ;)

* * *

**AMORTENTIA PARA EL CORAZÓN**

_12 de Febrero._

Era una casualidad que ella se encontrara allí en ese momento, en realidad debería estar en la biblioteca, estudiando como una loca para el examen de Historia de la Magia que tenía el lunes, ¡pero no podía más!

Acarició con una mano la hierba, sintiendo como la fría humedad del atardecer le calaba hasta los huesos, haciéndola tiritar, pero no le importaba, siempre le había gustado el frío.

Se suponía que Harry y Ron deberían de estar con ella en la biblioteca, pero habían huido como bellacos nada más pronunciar la palabra; tabú para ellos.

-Hermione –habían dicho casi con dolor al imaginarse toda una tarde de viernes en la biblioteca- realmente tenemos que ir hoy a Hogsmeade, el domingo es San Valentín y aún no hemos comprado nada.

Una escusa realmente mala, ¿San Valentín? Solo era una fiesta inventada por los comercios para sacar dinero hasta de las piedras.

Una ráfaga de viento movió toda la hierba del los alrededores del lago, haciendo que los mechones rizados de la chica bailaran a su son, tumbada como estaba en el césped.

De repente algo chocó contra su cabeza, rompiendo con la tranquilidad del momento.

-¿pero qué…? –empezó a murmurar mientras se incorporaba y se tocaba el lugar donde le habían dado.

En la hierba, junto a su mochila, había una bola de papel. Al parecer su dueño la había tirado con la intención de que nadie la viera.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad. Si alguien la había tirado era porque carecía de importancia, y si era así… ¿Qué más daba que ella la abriera? Nadie se lo iba a reclamar, ¿verdad? Además, ¡estaba aburridísima!

Como si escondiera el mayor secreto de la historia cogió la bola de papel y la abrió, no sin mirar primero hacia los lados por si alguien se acercaba.

Con letra muy redonda y desordenada se leía:

"_Querido diario_

_Pasado mañana es San Valentín, ya sabes que hace mucho que quiero hacer esto, pero me fallaba la valentía, sin embargo, ahora estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ¡si tengo hasta la amortentia preparada ya!_

_Draco Malfoy va a caer este año._

_P.D.: siento hacer esto, pero tengo que arrancar esta página, cualquiera podría verlo y no me gustaría._

_Astoria Greengrass."_

Hermione releyó la carta dos veces, intentando no reír.

Como le gustaría ver a Malfoy bajo los efectos de la amortentia, pero sin embargo, como prefecta que era tenía que dar parte de eso. Utilizar una poción para que alguien se enamore de ti –además de caer muy bajo-, era poco moral.

Levantándose y agarrando su mochila se apresuró hacia dentro del castillo, en busca de la directora McGonagall.

El contraste del frío de los jardines al acogedor calor del castillo hizo que la chica se estremeciera, disminuyendo el paso para que la calidez la envolviera.

No estaba muy segura de si era buena idea contarle aquello a la directora, pero tampoco podía dejarlo si se lo habían puesto en las narices. Y no es que no estuviera tentada en dejarlo correr, porque al fin y al cabo estaba metiéndose en territorio de serpientes, y más concretamente de Draco Malfoy. Huelga decir que verlo en los efectos de la amortentia sería lo más divertido que le habría pasado en mucho tiempo. Y además, él no haría esa clase de cosas por nadie, y menos por ella.

Pero Hermione no era él, ella se podía considerar una persona honrada, sin prejuicios, acortando: se consideraba buena persona.

Así que cuando tocó a la puerta de McGonagall y esta la hizo entrar le relató lo sucedido y le enseñó la hoja. Lo que no esperó fue la reacción de la directora.

Sentada tras su vieja mesa de madera maciza –antes perteneciente a Dumbledore-, la miró por encima de sus gafas durante unos segundos.

-Granger, le agradezco su confianza en mí, pero realmente yo no puedo hacer nada, el único que puede hacer algo es el señorito Malfoy.

Hermione la miró confusa, sin querer creer lo que realmente la directora decía.

-Pero, cómo…

-Granger, en sus manos está que Malfoy pase un día en la enfermería o no.

Intentó convencer a McGonagall de que eso era imposible, que Malfoy no le haría caso, e incluso de que a ella Malfoy no le interesaba en absoluto, que solo lo hacía porque era prefecta, pero nada surgió efecto, la directora le siguió diciendo lo mismo.

Abatida abandonó el despacho y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar.

-¡Hermione! –oyó como alguien la llamaba.

Dirigió su mirada color chocolate hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con Ginny, agitando una mano hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Gin –saludó la chica, sentándose a su lado.

Dos asientos más allá Harry y Ron levantaron su mirada del plato, percatándose de su presencia.

-Hey Hermione, ¿qué tal la tarde? –preguntó Harry terminando de masticar un trozo de pollo.

-Bastante provechosa –medio sonrió.

-¿Y ya estudiaste todo? –quiso saber Ron, metiéndose cinco patatas fritas a la vez en la boca.

La chica compuso una mueca de asco y rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto, Ronald –mintió descaradamente.

Él asintió murmurando algo por lo bajo y prosiguió con su ardua tarea de acabar con las existencias de patatas del castillo.

-Hermione –le susurró Ginny- ¿Harry te ha dicho algo sobre…? Bueno, ya sabes.

Hermione tragó su trozo de carlota con pechuga maldiciendo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? ¿Tenía cara de querubín o algo así?

La miró con una sonrisa forzada, notando como los ojos marrones de su amiga chisporroteaban de alegría.

-Solo te diré que esta tarde se negaron a venir conmigo a la biblioteca porque tenían que ir a Hogsmeade.

La pelirroja ahogó un gritito de satisfacción y se le acercó más.

-¿Y sabes si…? –comenzó a preguntar de nuevo, pero fue parada por la mano de Hermione, que se puso delante de su cara silenciándola.

-No, no sé nada, pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Sabes que estas cosas me dan más bien igual. –sentenció la chica.

Ginny estuvo unos minutos más intentando que le contase cualquier cosa que supiera, pero viendo las negativas de su amiga suspiró y siguió comiendo.

Hermione mantenía la vista al frente, mirando la mesa Slytherin, más concretamente a cierto rubio que estaba siendo atosigado por Greengrass, quien no hacía más que pegársele. Malfoy, por su parte, cada vez que la chica se le acercaba más de la cuenta le daba un pequeño empujón o se apartaba un poco.

Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el espectáculo. No podía negar que Malfoy fuera atractivo, eso saltaba a la vista, pero su forma de ser, sus modales de alta alcurnia… él en sí despedía un aire tan altanero y egocéntrico que echaba hacia atrás a cualquiera que se encontrara a un metro a la redonda de él.

Y pensar que hacía un año ella… Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento que pudiera terminar por herirla, y se centró en como le diría a esa masa andante de prepotencia que una fanática suya quería utilizar amortentia con él para sus propios fines.

Se terminó su trozo de tarta de limón con galleta y se levantó.

-Harry –lo llamó-, tengo que recoger unas cosas que me mandó Madame Pince, nos vemos luego en la Sala Común.

El moreno asintió mirándola extrañado, su amiga parecía rara, pero lo dejó pasar.

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor y se quedó parada en las escaleras, esperando a que Malfoy saliera, pensando en como podría decírselo.

"_Malfoy, tu queridísima Greengrass va a darte una poción amortentia"_

Mmm...No, el "queridísima" sonaba mal.

"_Malfoy, siento darte la noticia…de que se ha muerto tu muy amado canario"_

Parecía la frase adecuada para darle el pésame a alguien.

-Malfoy… -comenzó en voz alta, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¿Me llamabas? –sonó una voz, arrastrando las últimas letras.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se puso una mano en el corazón.

Delante de ella se encontraba el susodicho, apoyado contra la barandilla de piedra de las escaleras y mirándola con aire divertido.

-Por Merlín, Malfoy, casi me matas del susto –balbuceó, recuperando el aire.

-Lo dudo, puesto que no es la primera vez que sucede esto –recalcó la última palabra.

La chica entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Lo odiaba, era un hecho que nadie podía negar. Lo odiaba tanto que casi le dolía.

-No he venido aquí por eso Malfoy, tengo que decirte algo.

El rubio alzó una ceja y se acercó a Hermione, lo suficiente como para oírla sin necesidad de que levantara la voz y se pudiera enterar alguien.

-Me intriga Granger, creí entender que ya no tenías nada que decirme, más que nada por el modo en que tú mano quedó encajada en mi mejilla, realmente fue una "caricia" muy expresiva, no hicieron falta palabras tras eso. –soltó con una sonrisa sardónica.

_El infierno sería un bonito lugar para ti_, pensó la chica sin querer decirlo en voz alta, no se pondría a su altura.

Hermione podía notar el placer que le daba decir aquello, sabiendo el dolor que le causaba a ella. Pero no se dejó vencer, con la cabeza bien alta lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa ácida.

-Siento haber herido tu ego Malfoy, pero si no me dejas que te diga esto va a quedar mucho más herido y, aunque me gustaría que eso pasara, mi deber como prefecta me lo impide.

Sacó del bolsillo de su falda el papel arrancado y se lo entregó, con la satisfacción de ver la cara que pondría Malfoy.

El chico leyó atentamente lo que ponía y, tras lo que le parecieron años a Hermione, levantó la mirada.

-Vaya, no sabía que te fuera el hurto Granger.

La chica soltó un gruñido y se alejó de él.

-Eres insoportable, maleducado, prepotente, narcisista… -empezó a enumerar, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Y tú una celosa –sentenció él.

Hermione se atraganto en sus palabras y lo miró espantada.

¿Celosa? ¿Acaso parecía ella celosa? ¡Ni mucho menos! Que hiciera lo que de viniera en gana, como si quería olvidar ese papelito y tragarse la poción con tarro incluido.

Se volvió a acercar a él y le apuntó con un dedo.

-Yo-no-estoy-celosa –pronunció en un susurro amenazador.

-Cuando hablas me demuestras lo contrario.

Aspiró con fuerza y contó hasta diez para calmarse, era curioso pero nunca le funcionaba ese método. Apretó los puños y lo miró con rabia contenida.

-Entonces tendré que callarme para no martirizar tus oídos. Pensándolo mejor me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse y dejarlo ahí, solo e idiota. Pero una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la hizo chocar contra la pared de piedra que había tras las escaleras, totalmente oculta.

Su cara se encontraba tan cerca a la de él… De repente la imagen de lo que había sido un año atrás le vino a la cabeza, martirizándola durante unos segundos.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir evitándome? ¿Realmente crees que dejando de hablarme durante meses vas a conseguir borrar todo lo que sucedió? –la acusó en un susurro.

Los mechones rubios que le caían hasta casi taparle los ojos, dándole un aire casual, le hacían cosquillas en la frente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido alcanzando el color del acero candente, que distaban mucho de su color gris claro habitual.

Casi con odio intentó apartarse de él, pero no lo consiguió, tan solo pudo acercarse más.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso olvidarías tú a un imbécil? Los cuernos no se olvidan –escupió como si se tratase de veneno.

_Touché_.

Draco entornó los ojos y se separó unos centímetros.

-No puedes evitar que sea algo que no puedo ser. Es mi naturaleza.

Indignada, Hermione levantó la mano dispuesta a darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez fue interceptada por la mano de Draco, que la paró a milímetros de su mejilla.

-Eres un cretino. –Sentenció- Ahora sé por qué no hay nadie que realmente te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que ven; realmente no hay nada que descubrir, tú eres así, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

El chico se quedó callado, pensando en lo que había dicho, ¿realmente era un cretino? Sí, no podía evitarlo, lo habían criado así. Pero si que lo querían, sabía de muchas chicas que… _sólo lo querían por su exterior_… Miró a Hermione.

Sus ojos chisporroteaban pura rabia, sus labios color fresa estaban fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto, y las pequitas tostadas de su nariz estaba arrugadas. Todo lo que podía esperar de ella en ese momento era un profundo asco que quizá sí que se mereciera, aunque a simple vista no lo creyera así.

Fue a abrir la boca para darle unos buenos argumentos, pero el barullo causado por los alumnos que comenzaban a salir del Gran Comedor lo distrajo y, aprovechando el momento, Hermione salió del hueco tan rápido como pudo.

_Merlín, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?_

_13 de Febrero_

Aquel sábado había amanecido lluvioso, obligando a los alumnos a quedarse dentro del castillo.

Gente aplicada como Hermione había aprovechado para encerrarse en la biblioteca y estudiar o leer un rato, sin embargo no era el caso de Hermione en concreto. No, ella se había levantado dispuesta a estudiar Historia de la Magia hasta sabérselo de _pe a pa_, pero cuando había cruzado el umbral de las escaleras de chicas para internarse en la Sala Común todo se vino a bajo.

¿Qué diantres hacía una lila con una nota a su nombre en la mesa de su sala común donde todo el mundo podía verlo? En esos momentos daba gracias a cualquier ente que estuviera ahí arriba por haber madrugado, encontrándose sola en la sala.

Podría haber estado preocupada por averiguar quien se lo había mandado, pero una lila –solo una- y esa letra estirada y elegante en la tarjeta era inconfundible.

Maldito Malfoy.

Se apresuró en salir y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar, guardándose la nota y la flor en el bolsillo de la túnica, abrochada hasta el cuello para protegerse del frío –inexistente dentro del castillo-.

Tan solo habían tres personas, sin contarla a ella, dentro del comedor, pero no le importó, más tranquilidad y mejor a la hora de elegir.

Desayunó con sin prisas, y cuando se hubo terminado hasta la última gota de su zumo de naranja se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos que daban a los jardines del lago, cubierto por la estructura de piedra del castillo.

Un frío viento le heló la cara, tentándola a darse la vuelta y refugiarse en la calidez de la estancia, pero se obligó a sí misma a sentarse en un banquito de piedra –parecía que en ese castillo todo era de piedra, incluso algunos corazones- y a mirar el lago, quedándose hipnotizada con el chisporroteo de las gotas en la superficie del agua.

Algo le decía que iba a ser un día extraño, como si algo fuera a cambiar el transcurso del día.

Sacudió la cabeza expulsando esas tonterías y sacó un libro que le había enviado su madre hacía poco.

La historia era muy interesante, que transcurría a mitad del siglo XX en América del Norte, aunque quizá algo dulzona para su gusto en algunos momentos, y en otros demasiado adictiva.

"_La mano de Mel se estrelló en la mejilla de Johnny, dejándole una marca roja como si de metal candente se tratase. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar tan deprisa como podía. _

_Maldita falda, la odiaba._

_Sin embargo, él siempre había sido más rápido que ella y en un momento la cogió del brazo y la pegó contra su pecho._

_-¿¡Se puede saber que te sucede!? –exclamó mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_Mel apretó la mandíbula y se secó las lágrimas, intentando soltarse de su agarre._

_-Qué te sucede a ti, capullo –atacó con ferocidad._

_Johnny alzó las cejas, impresionado. Mel muy pocas veces –las podía contar con los dedos de una mano- decía palabras malsonantes, con lo cual era grave._

_-Mel, no sé que te pasará, pero…_

_-Sé lo que sucedió la noche de la feria entre tu y la bailarina esa –soltó de golpe._

_La cabeza de Johnny se bloqueó, ¿cómo se había enterado ella…?_

_Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue abalanzarse a sus labios, dándole un rudo beso, el cual Mel correspondió como si le fuera tan necesario como respirar…" _

-¿Leyendo algo picante, Granger? –murmuró una voz a la altura de su hombro.

Como si se tratara de un resorte que alguien había soltado de golpe pegó un brinco y el libro cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

_Cielos, ¿otra vez?_

-Las personas normales tienen la costumbre de saludar y no acercarse como rastreas serpientes y cotillear por encima de hombros ajenos. –gruñó Hermione, recogiendo el libro y comprobando que seguía en buen estado.

-Supongo que no hará falta que te conteste a eso. De sobra sabes que no soy una persona normal. –respondió Draco colocándose delante de ella.

-No, eres más anormal de lo que pensaba.

Volvió a sentarse y siguió con la lectura, sin embargo, no podía leer más de dos líneas sin tener que releerlas de nuevo porque no se enteraba de lo que ponía. Notaba la mirada grisácea del chico clavada en su cara como si algo helado se hubiera estampado en ella.

Resoplando se removió incómoda y cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy? Porque si no te importa me gustaría tener un sábado tranquilo, como los que tenía hasta hace unas horas. –dijo elevando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, emulando una sonrisa.

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, tanto que la chica podía notar su olor a cítricos, ese olor tan atrayente que tanto le gustaba. Con el pulso acelerado notó como las mejillas se le ruborizaban y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, y de pronto… ¡Zas! Su libro había desaparecido de su regazo para encontrarse en manos de Malfoy.

Hermione parpadeó confusa, sin comprender lo que había sucedido ni por qué Malfoy tenía su libro en la mano y lo observaba con desaprobación, hasta que la luz se hizo en su cabeza y saltó.

-¡Pero se puede saber qué haces! Devuélveme mi libro –exigió con los puños apretados.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y sacudió el libro hacia ella.

-Veo que no se te ha ido la manía de leer estos malditos libros muggles –pronunció la palabra rápida y secamente-. En fin, si realmente lo quieres… Ven a por él.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y lo miró con ira. No pensaba rebajarse a sus juegos infantiles.

-Solo te lo repetiré una vez más: Devuélveme el libro –pronunció separando bien las palabras.

Draco sonrió con picardía y comenzó a leer haciendo comentarios jocosos.

-Vaya con Mel, ¿es tu alter ego? –preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Hermione adelantó unos pasos y estiró la mano.

-Malfoy, el libro –reclamó.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban ruborizadas, lo cual hizo mucha gracia a Draco, casi obligándolo a continuar con la broma.

-No me digas más, Johnny es tu amor platónico, seguro que te gustaría que fuera real –picó cerrando el libro y suspirando teatralmente, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Cualquier alternativa es mejor que... tú –se obligó a sonar casi despectiva.

Eso hirió a Draco, lo pudo notar en sus ojos, pues se oscurecieron imperceptiblemente, pero no le pasó por alto.

La cara del chico no había sufrido ningún cambio de expresión, pero por dentro bullía de rabia, deseando callar a Granger como mejor sabía hacerlo. Contra todo pronóstico, levantó el libro y lo dejó caer.

Nada más tocó el suelo, el tomo sonó dolorosamente y un puñado de hojas sujetas por silicona se desprendieron de él.

La boca de Hermione formó una o al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de tal manera que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas.

Miró el libro, destrozado en el suelo, y después miró a Draco, sin terminar de creer lo que había hecho.

-Tú… -balbuceó- Eres despreciable, eres… -ahogó un grito y se acercó peligrosamente a él al tiempo que su mano se estrellaba contra su mejilla, de nuevo.

Esta vez Draco no se apartó, pero tampoco dejó que se escapara, pues al momento la cogió de los hombros y la pegó a él.

Hermione se removió, decidida a darle hasta que le dolieran las manos, pero el era más fuerte.

-Es la segunda vez que me das en un año. –susurró entre dientes el rubio.

-Y me alegro de ser yo quien lo haga.

Draco negó para sus adentros. Sí, aquello había dolido –y no solo externamente-, pero nada era más reconfortante que tener a Hermione de aquella forma.

-Espero que también te alegres de que sea yo el que haga esto. –sentenció.

Se acercó sin miramientos a sus labios y los besó con ferocidad.

Hermione no correspondió en un principio, pero en cuanto la punta de la suave lengua de Draco le acarició los labios se rindió, ¿quién no lo habría hecho?

Las manos del rubio descendieron hasta colocarse en sus caderas y la pegaron más a su cuerpo, dándole más libertad a la hora de besarla. Por su parte, Hermione entrelazó las manos en el pelo del chico.

Draco mordisqueó con insistencia sus labios, añorando cada centímetro de ella. Y es que no había pasado un solo día desde que habían roto hacía un año que no echara de menos a Hermione, pero eso no se lo diría a ella, ni mucho menos.

Reclamando aire, se separaron unos milímetros y Draco aprovechó para hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, dejando allí una marca roja que no se le iría en unos días.

Hermione cogió aire y de repente, como si le hubieran dado con una maza, se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. De un empujón –y mucha fuerza de voluntad- lo apartó de su lado.

Ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados, además de esa chispa lujuriosa en los ojos.

-¡Qué haces! –exclamó la castaña, como si acabara de despertar.

Draco rodó los ojos y exhaló con fuerza.

-¿A ti que te parece, Granger? Digamos que te estoy dando unos buenos argumentos de por qué no deberías volver a pegarme –sonrió con picardía.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ves normal que después de ponerme los cuernos con _vete-tú-a-saber-cuantas_ hagas esto?

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo ayer dijiste lo de los cuernos…te referías a lo nuestro? –preguntó.

Hermione se quedó atónita.

_No, m__e refería a lo que pasó con Mariano y Mariana del cuarto piso, ¡no te digo!_

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Granger, yo no te puse los cuernos con nadie, eso te lo puedo jurar. Fuiste tú la que me dejaste sin motivos del día a la noche.

-¡Te vi con Parkinson! ¡Besándoos! ¿Te parece poco motivo? –exclamó.

-¿Con Pansy? –de pronto Draco prorrumpió en carcajadas- Pansy es como parte de la familia, Granger, ¿realmente viste lo que creíste ver?

De pronto la imagen volvió a su cabeza.  
Draco y Parkinson, muy juntos recién acabada la guerra. Éste cogiéndole las manos, sus caras al ras…

-Esa tarde, tras guerra… Ella parecía triste y tú… -balbuceó Hermione.

-Yo la estaba consolando porque Blaise no le dirigía la palabra y porque su padre acababa de morir, ¿te parecen pocos motivos?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron comprensivamente. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Draco sonrió interiormente. Que ingenua que podía llegar a ser Hermione, ¿él y Pansy? Sí, y después el cielo se pondría a llover cerdos.

-¿La gran Granger se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos? –se mofó el rubio, acercándosele.

Hermione se ruborizó.

De pronto unos pasos se empezaron a oír muy cerca.

Instintivamente Hermione se agachó y cogió el libro con rapidez.

Se acercó a Draco y le plantó un beso en los labios, rápido, suave y placentero.

-Espero que esto te sirva de disculpa. Yo, no como otros, se cuando debo pedir perdón por mis fallos. –sonrió de lado.

Draco estuvo tentado a seguirla, pero varios alumnos de cuarto curso estaban armando jaleo a unos pocos metros de él. En esos momentos necesitaba una buena ducha fría, pero le apetecía de sobre manera quitar puntos a esos inofensivos adolescentes.

Todo se tornaba de nuevo como a él le gustaba.

_14 de Febrero._

Hermione giró la esquina que la alejaba de la biblioteca y se encontró de lleno con la figura de Malfoy.

Notó al instante como la evaluó de arriba a bajo. Empezando por sus piernas, envueltas en la apretada tela vaquera de sus jeans, continuando por su camiseta blanca, ancha y corta al ras de la cinturilla del pantalón, que se ensanchaba más en su cuello dejando ver un poco de su hombro –y aquella marca roja en su clavícula-, y terminando en su cara, donde se detuvo unos segundo en sus labios.

Apretó la chaqueta negra con capucha que descansaba en sus manos mientras era sometida a ese escáner.

-Muy… sugerente –le dedicó con una media sonrisa al tiempo que un mechón de su rubio pelo le tapaba el ojo derecho.

Su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más cuando divisó la lila que le había dejado el día anterior sobresaliendo de su pantalón, dándole un poco de color.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y en su lugar enarcó una ceja.

Draco iba vestido de un modo un tanto muggle –desde que Voldemort había caído, las costumbre muggles se habían arrastrado un poco más al mundo mágico-. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro que no sabía si calificar de vaquero o simplemente menos formal de lo que él solía llevar. Y a conjunto lo acompañaba una camisa por fuera del pantalón de color blanco con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

Se podría decir que estaba más atractivo de lo normal, aunque ya de normal sobresaliera del resto.

Le devolvió la media sonrisa y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se giró y lo miró de nuevo, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran otra vez.

-Te diría feliz San Valentín, pero creo que ambos tenemos la misma opinión sobre el día –recordó.

-No se te escapa detalle –observó él.

-Hago lo que puedo.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, pero de repente recordó algo y se giró de nuevo.

-Vaya, veo que no te quieres terminar de ir de mi lado hoy, Granger. –se mofó Draco.

Su media sonrisa aún latente en la boca.

Hermione compuso una mueca de indiferencia y dijo:

-Por cierto, Greengrass preguntaba por ti, parecía llevar una deliciosa caja de bombones inofensivos en las manos. –una repentina sonrisa apareció en su cara, su tono sardónico había hecho acto de presencia.

Draco rió por dentro al tiempo que bufaba.

-Me pareció oír cuando salí del Gran Comedor que Cormac McLaggen preguntaba desesperadamente por ti. –le devolvió la pelota.

_Touché_.

Hermione agrandó la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Nunca se cansaría de su relación.

-Hasta luego Granger.

Estuvo unos segundos en la misma postura, oyendo los lejanos y casi inexistentes pasos de Hermione hasta que una aflautada voz le llegó a los oídos.

-¿Habéis visto a Draco Malfoy? –preguntaba una desesperada Astoria.

_Mierda_.

Draco se irguió y se apresuró pasillo a bajo, lejos de ella.

Esperaría hasta que Hermione regresara, y entonces… Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

* * *

Et voilá! He aquí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Ya sabéis, tomates, lechugas, besos, Dracos(e_e) Acepto de todo (Incluso críticas constructivas ;P) Así que dejádmelo en un review.

Besos!

_Mett-._


End file.
